DIR EN GREY
center|650px DIR EN GREY (ディル・アン・グレイ, Diru an gurei, escrito como Dir en grey y como DIR EN GREY desde 2006) es una banda japonesa de metal formada en 1997, actualmente bajo el sello Firewall Div., una subdivisión de Free-Will. Hasta la fecha han lanzado nueve álbums y numerosos singles, y mientras que la alineación ha permanecido intacta desde el principio, su estilo de música ha variado muchísimo a lo largo de los años, haciendo difícil su clasificación. Originalmente una banda de Visual Kei, han optado por unos atuendos menos llamativos en los últimos años. Dir en Grey han actuado en Asia, Europa, Sudamérica y Norteamérica, siendo una de las bandas japonesas de mayor éxito internacional en los últimos años. Según la revista Billboard la banda "ha trascendido la barrera del lenguaje en los Estados Unidos a través de su música" y "se ha ganado a su audiencia sin cantar en inglés". Historia 1994 - 1999: Pre-DIR EN GREY Las raíces de DIR EN GREY se remontan con la banda independiente La:Sadie's, que incluía a 4 de los actuales integrantes de la banda. Después de disolverse la agrupación y de la ida del bajista Kisaki. Kyō, Kaoru, Die y Shinya reclutaron a Toshiya tras un concierto en Nagano, pero acabaría por pasar a ser el nuevo bajista de la banda que en su momento se llamaría Deathmask, nombre el cual fue cambiado "Dir en grey" tras un concierto en Nagano el 2 de febrero de 1997. De acuerdo con el guitarrista Kaoru, el nombre de "Dir en grey" fue elegido porque "sonaba bien", y está compuesto de palabras de 3 idiomas: alemán, francés e ingles, respectivamente. Aunque lo más probable es que el nombre fuera tomado de "Dir en Gray", una canción del primer demo de LAREINE. '2000–2004:' De Macabre a Vulgar '2005–2006: ' Primera gira no asiática '2007–2010: ' The Marrow of a Bone y Uroboros '2010–presente: Post Uroboros' thumb|leftEl 7 de abril de 2010 se anunció que la banda volvería al Reino Unido en agosto como parte del Sonisphere Festival en Knebwort, tocando en una alineación que incluía a artistas como Iron Maiden y Rammstein. De acuerdo al sitio web del festival, sería el único festival en el que actuarían ese año en el Reino Unido. En relación al anuncio, Kaoru dijo en el sitio del Sonisphere "¡Nunca pensé que tocaríamos en un festival de este calibre! Es como un sueño hecho realidad tocar con bandas tan grandes en el Sonisphere. A pesar de que no estamos de vuelta en el Reino Unido para una gira, queríamos tocar en este festival para darle algo de vuelta a los fans que se desilusionaron el año pasado tras cancelar nuestra final en Londres. Nos fastidió mucho a nosotros mismos no tocar y estamos dispuestos a hacer un gran espectáculo para nuestros fans. También pensaremos en algo especial para este show como muestra del aprecio a los que esperaron que volviésemos. Como en cualquier otro festival, estamos emocionados de tocar para gente que nunca nos ha visto antes, y espero que disfruten de nuestro show y nuestra actuación única. ¡Será algo que nunca han visto antes! Será una gran recompensa si lo disfrutan." El 28 de abril se anunció que Dir en Grey también tocarían un concierto exclusivo en el club Koko de Londres el 3 de agosto de 2010, como parte del The Unwavering Fact of Tomorrow Tour 2010. El guitarrista Kaoru comentó: "¡Ha pasado bastante desde que encabezamos un concierto en Londres así que podéis esperar mucho de nosotros! Estasmo esperando ver a nuestros fans del Reino Unido otra vez y esperamos ver algunas caras nuevas que nos vieron en el Kerrang! Tour. ¡Venid a disfrutar de una actuación que sólo podéis experimentar en nuestros shows!". Dir en Grey anunciaron después que debutarían en Russia, al añadir un concierto en el Tochka Club de Moscú el 5 de agosto y un concierto en el Glav Club en San Petersburgo el 6 de agosto. Dir en Grey también estuvieron de gira por América del Norte acompañados de la banda finlandesa Apocalyptica que estaban promocionando su álbum 7th Symphony, con la aparición especial de Kyo interpretando la canción Bring Them To Light, uno de los temas del citado álbum de los fineses. Recientemente la banda confirmó en una entrevista a la revista Kerrang que están en proceso de escribir nuevo material para el sucesor de Uroboros. Aparecieron en la banda sonora de la película Saw 3D con su tema Hagehisha to, Kono Mune no Naka de Karamitsuita Shakunetsu no Yami y han participado en el Romantist - The Stalin, Michiro Endo Tribute Album -, un álbum tributo al 60 cumpleaños del frontman de The Stalin, Michiro Endo, que tuvo lugar el 1 de diciembre de 2010. Este álbum incluía bandas como Buck-Tick, Group Tamashi, Merry, Jun Togawa, Wagdug Futuristic Unity, AA= y Yuki. '2011 - 2012:' Tras mucho tiempo sin lanzammientos, el 26 de enero de 2011 lanzaron un nuevo single, Lotus, junto a un nuevo tour para su fanclub llamado The Decomposition of the Moon, ''programados entre el 14 y el 26 de mayo de 2011. La banda anuncio ademas un nuevo single titulado Different Sense para el 22 de junio de 2011. El 03 de agosto lanza "Dum Spiro Spero". En el 2012 lanzan la remasterización de su disco "UROBOROS", llamado "UROBOROS & Expanded", con catorce temas. Este albom contiene "Sa Bir"(que era solo escuchada en vivo). El 19 de diciembre del 2012 lanzan su single "Rinkaku", con una nueva versión de "Kiri to Mayu". '2013 - Presente: El 03 de abril lanzan su EP "THE UNRAVELING". La mayoría de las canciones son re grabaciones de antiguas canciones, conteniendo sólo una canción nueva. La banda anunció un nuevo single para el 22 de enero del 2014, titulado "Sustain the UNtruth", conteniendo a "Ruten No Tou (Acoustic ver.)" como segunda pista" y a "Gaika, Chinmoku Ga Nemuru Koro LIVE" (lanzadas en DUM SPIRO SPERO y URUBOROS) Alineación *京 (Kyo)' - Vocales → 月蝕 → ぷよぷよ → Visun → Masquerade → La:Sadie's → Dir en grey, Sukekiyo *'薫 (Kaoru)' - Guitarra → CHARM → La:Sadie's → Dir en grey *'Die' - Guitarra → ka･za･ri → La:Sadie's → Dir en grey *'Toshiya' - Bajo → MONALIZA → D+L → Dir en grey *'Shinya' - Batería → Siva → Ruby → La:Sadie's → Dir en grey Discografía Albums Image:DEG_MISSA.jpg| 'MISSA' EP (1997.07.25) Image:DEG_GAUZE.jpg| 'GAUZE' full-length (1999.07.28) Image:DEG_MACABRE.jpg| 'MACABRE' full-length (2000.09.20) Image:DEG_Kisou.jpg| '鬼葬 (Kisō)' full-length (2002.01.30) Image:DEG_six.jpg| 'six Ugly' EP (2002.07.31) Image:DEG_VULGAR.jpg| 'VULGAR' full-length (2003.09.10) Image:DEG_Withering.jpg| 'Withering to death' full-length (2005.03.09) Image:DEG_THEMARROW.jpg| 'THE MARROW OF A BONE' full-length (2007.02.07) Image:DEG_UROBOROS.jpg| 'UROBOROS' full-length (2008.11.12) Dum_Spiro_Spero.jpg| 'DUM SPIRO SPERO' full-length (2011.08.03) the unraveling.jpg| 'THE UNRAVELING' EP (2013.04.03) ARCHE DEG.jpg| 'ARCHE' full-length (2014.12.10) extra_large.jpg| 'The Insulated World''' full-length (2018.09.26) Single JEALOUS.jpg|JEALOUS 1998.05.10 Ill.jpg|-I'll- 1998.08.12 Akuro_no_Oka.jpg|Akuro no Oka 1999.01.20 ZAN.jpg|ZAN 1999.01.20 Yurameki.jpg|Yurameki 1999.01.20 CageDir.jpg|Cage 1999.05.26 Yokan.jpg|Yokan 1999.07.14 FWR-031.jpg|Myaku 2000.02.16 KRcube.jpg|【KR】cube 2000.06.07 51iApJBhc5L.jpg|Taiyou no Ao 2000.07.26 ain't_afraid_to_die.jpg|ain’t afraid to die 2001.04.18 Filth-cover.jpg|FILTH 2001.09.12 JESSICA.jpg|JESSICA 2001.11.14 embryo.jpg|embryo 2001.12.19 Child_prey.jpg|Child Prey 2002.07.31 DRAIN_AWAY.jpg|DRAIN AWAY 2003.01.22 Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi 2003.04.23 41d73nK+OCL.jpg|THE FINAL 2004.03.17 saku 01.jpg|saku 2004.07.14 CLEVER_SLEAZOID.jpg|CLEVER SLEAZOID 2005.09.21 Ryoujoku_no_Amereg.jpg|Ryoujoku no Ame 2006.07.26 SFCD-0047tsu.jpg|Agitated Screams of Maggots 2006.11.15 DOZING GREENlim.jpg|DOZING GREEN 2007.10.24 GLASS SKIN.jpg|GLASS SKIN 2008.09.10 Hageshi SatoDir en grey.jpg|Hageshisa to，Kono Mune no Naka de Karamitsui ta Shakunetsu no Yami 2009.12.02 LOTUSDIRENGREY.jpg|LOTUS 2011.01.26 DIFFERENTSENSEDIRENGREY.jpg|DIFFERENT SENSE 2011.06.22 RinkakuDIRENGREY.jpg|Rinkaku 2012.12.19 STU_REG.jpg|SUSTAIN THE UNTRUTH 2014.01.22 Diru_-_Utafumi_reg.jpg|Utafumi 2016.07.27 Diru_-_Ningen_wo_Koumuru_reg.jpg|Ningen wo Koumuru 2018.04.25 DEG_-_The_world_of_mercy_reg.jpg|The World of Mercy 2019.09.18 Recopilatorios * 2001.08.22 改-KAI- (remix) * 2007.12.19 DECADE 1998-2002 * 2007.12.19 DECADE 2003-2007 VHS/DVD * 1998.01.15 「楓」～if trans･･･～ (Kaede) * 1998.10.07 妄想統覚劇 (Mōsō tōkkugeki) * 1998.10.07 妄想格外劇 (Mōsō kakugaigeki) * 1999.11.17 GAUZE-62045- * 2000.02.16 本当にこれでいいんですね。ハイ。あなたは何人目ですか。一人目です。僕は数え切れない子供を殺しています。あなたは許せますか･････もう一度聞きま す。本当にこれでいいんですね。ハイ。用意はいいですか。ハイ。では始めましょう (Hontō ni kore de iin desu ne. Hai. Anata wa naninnme desu ka. Hitorime desu. Boku wa kazoekirenai kodomo o koroshiteimasu. Anata wa yurusemasu ka...mou ichido kikimasu. Hontō ni kore de inn deu ne. Hai. Yōi wa ii desu ka. Hai. Dewa hajimemashō) * 2001.08.22 TOUR 00-01 MACABRE * 2002.03.30 鬼門 (Kimon) * 2003.05.21 列島激震行脚 FINAL 2003 5 Ugly KINGDOM (Rettō gekishin angya) * 2004.10.06 TOUR04 THE CODE OF VULGARism * 2005.06.29 AVERAGE FURY * 2005.07.27 AVERAGE PSYCHO * 2006.05.03 TOUR05 It Withers and Withers * 2009.02.04 A KNOT OF * 2009.04.29 TOUR08 THE ROSE TRIMS AGAIN * 2009.10.28 AVERAGE BLASPHEMY Omnibus * 1997.08.25 Behind the MASK VOL.2 * 2006.01.24 The Best Of taste of CHAOS * 2006.12.26 The FAMILY VALUES Tour 2006 Libros * 1999.?? Dir en greyやろうぜ * 2000.?? 視覚dead dangle * 2001.01 MACABRE (score book) * 2001.03 GAUZE (score book) * 2002.05 鬼葬 (score book) * 2002.08 ×× * 2002.08 DRAGON FLY * 2003.12 我 * 2005.01 six Ugly (score book) * 2005.01 VULGAR (score book) * 2005.01 THE MANIPULATED LIFE * 2006.?? Dir en greyやろうぜ SPECIAL * 2009.03 SHANKARA * 2010.?? WITHERING TO DEATH (score book) * 2010.?? THE MARROW OF A BONE (score book) Galería Garden.jpg JEALOUSPROMO.jpg ILLPROMO.jpg OKAYURAZANPROMO.jpg CAGEPROMO.jpg YOKANPROMO.jpg DIRENGREYGAUZE.JPG MYAKUPROMO.jpg CUBEPROMO.jpg TAIYOUPROMO.jpg DIRENGREYMACABRE.JPG 549_376087649134816_751288912_n (1).jpg FILTHPROMO.jpg Dir-en-Grey-Jessica-dir-en-grey-18403011-500-406.jpg EMBRYOPROMO.jpg DIRENGREYKISOU.JPG CHILDPROMO.jpg 81461d6e.jpg KASUMIPROMO.jpg DIRENGREYVULGAR.JPG 876607692_small.jpg SAKUPROMO.jpg DIRENGREYWITHERING.JPG 365.jpg CLEVERPROMO.jpg AMEPROMO.jpg MAGGOTSPROMO.jpg DIRENGREYMARROW.JPG GREENPROMO.png dir.jpg dir-en-grey-lead-photo_1.jpg Dir+en+grey+UROBOROS+with+the+proof+in+the.png DeGLOTUS.png LOTUSDIRENGREYPROMO.jpg DIFFERENTSENSEPROMO.jpg DUMSPIROSPEROPROMO.jpg 392027_319970028017399_1930636536_n.jpg DirenGreyyy.jpg DEG2013.jpg|Julio 2013 DIR_EN_GREY_nov2013.jpg|Noviembre 2013 DirenGreyFeb2014.jpg|Febrero 2014 Dir en grey junio2014.jpg|Junio 2014 Dir en Grey agosto2014.jpg|Agosto 2014 Dir en greyOct2014.jpg|Octubre 2014 DirEnGreyFeb2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 DirenGreyAgosto2015.jpg|Agosto 2015 DIR EN GREY fe216.jpg|Febrero 2016 DirenGreyMayo2016.jpg|Mayo 2016 DIR EN GREY nov2017.jpg|Noviembre 2017 DIR-EN-GREY.jpg|Abril 2018 DIR EN GREY ago2018.jpg|Agosto 2018 resize_image.jpg bio_band.jpg|Agosto 2019 Videografía thumb|left|300px|Lotus (Enero 2011)thumb|right|300px|Uroko (Abril 2015) thumb|left|300px|Revelation Of Mankind (Julio 2015) Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1997 Categoría:Eroguro Categoría:Firewall Div. Categoría:Atlantic East-West Japan Categoría:Bandas